Empire of Knossos
History The Empire of Knossos' history is short compared to other nations on the Western Continent. This Empire was one of five nations to emerge from the ashes of the Empire of Athenai. At the end of the 7th Age the slave races of Athenai, the Orcs and Goblinoids, rose up against their Drow masters and gained their freedom and the Drow were victims of a near complete genocide. The Empire of Athenai fractured into dozens of local city-states and tribal nations that warred with one another over the vast territory that Athenai once held. The City-state of Knossos emerged as one of the strongest Orc nations during this decade of chaos that marked the earliest years of the 8th Age. A young Human by the name of Harrold Seer and his allies helped unite the Orc tribes under a single entity. Harrold managed this by utilizing the Orc tribes "Rule by Strength" philosophy in which a leader may be overthrown if a challenger defeats them in personal combat. Harrold defeated the Chieftain of Knossos, Demetrios Spiros, in single combat and was even acknowledged by the priests of Ares as their champion due to his power. He went on to challenge and unite the various other tribes either through combat or diplomacy. His new empire quickly captured all of the northern half of the Empire of Athenai and his followers declared him the Emperor of Knossos. The title was acknowledged followed by Harrold's selection by the god Ares to be his champion and receive his blessing. The blessing made Harrold lose some of his Human features and have them replaced with Orcish ones. Basileus Harrold and his allies including his future bride, Mallory Lamia a Svirfneblin dark priestess , made peace with the Hobgoblins to the south and permitted them to keep their lands so long as peace was maintained. The three Hobgoblin nations that had formed following the Fall of Athenai agreed to the arrangement. The Orcs and Hobgoblins also agreed that the Goblins were not worthy of having their own lands. Basileus Harrold decided to take over those lands and to re-enslave the Goblins within his empire. He found a new set of allies in the displaced Ratfolk from the Northern Continent and agreed to let them have the plains between the Hills of Athenai and Argos. The allies quickly made short work of the Goblins and captured a majority of the populace and transported them throughout most of the Empire. A small percent of the Goblins managed to escape and continue to harass the Empire in order to free their people. Geography The Empire of Knossos is divided between two parts the northern portion dominated by the Orcs and a smaller southern region home to the Ratfolk. The Orc region is made up almost entirely by the Red Sand Desert and the surrounding savannas. The northern region is bordered to the north by the Dwarven Kingdom of Moskva and to the northeast, lies the Black Jungle and the Kingdom of Ooxmaal. The Empire's eastern border is with the Kingdom of Londinium and the southern border is with the Archtyranny of Sparte. The second region of the empire is further south. This region is surrounded on three sides by nations and the coast to the south. The region is sandwiched between the Hills of Athenai to the north and the Hills of Argos to the south. The northern border is marked by Hills of Athenai which is home to the Chiefdom of Delos. The western border lies along the pass between the hills to the Kingdom of Thassos. The eastern border is the same as the northern Orc region, the Kingdom of Londinium. The northern region contains eight subdivisions based on the former major city-states that existed before the consolidation of the Empire. These subdivisions and the Ratfolk region are listed below. Knossos Pharsalos Ephesos Theopolis Stend Revma Juktas Neuropolis Mykenai Argos Peoples The Empire is home to three major races, which are Orcs, Ratfolk, and Goblins. The Orcs are the founding race with the Ratfolk as a later ally following the loss of the Kingdom of Sayeb. The Goblins are mostly enslaved by the Orcs and Ratfolk, but some are freedom fighters. Largest Cities: Knossos (151,000), Argos (59,000), Abydos (53,000), and Mykenai (46,000) Population Year 30 of the 8th Age Government Current Basileus (Emperor): Harrold Seer Capital City: Knossos Patron Gods: Zeus, Ares Succession Law: Elective Succession (Cognatic Tanistry) The Empire of Knossos is mostly an absolute monarchy with varying degree of self rule in certain regions. The Basileus serves as the Imperial Head of State and Head of Government. Each division either has an independent governor, archon, or is directly ruled by the Basileus. The regions with independent archons are Stend Revma, Theopolis, Jutkas, and Argos. The remainder of the regions; Knossos, Pharsalos, Ephesos, Neuropolis, Mykenai are under direct rule of the Basileus. The Basileus is aided by a council of advisers in overseeing the empire as a whole. The Basileus and the Archons also serve as a council for the empire from which laws and decrees are formed. There is not a set number of representatives on the council as each regional head wishes to send however each region is only granted a single vote. The Basileus also sits on this council and can choose to veto any measure he disagrees with or wishes to be modified. Lastly the regional heads also serve as the Electors for the new Basileus according to the succession laws set down by Basileus Harrold Seer. Each region is granted a single vote to choose any living and adult direct descendant of the Imperial House of Seer to inherit the throne. A simple majority of votes is required for the heir to be elected.